


At night

by MaraudingMusician



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Older Work, also posted on FFnet, poetic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingMusician/pseuds/MaraudingMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the first WW, James and Lily think about eachother</p>
            </blockquote>





	At night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was also written a year ago and posted on FF.net.. 
> 
> I'm not Rowling, hope you enjoy :)

He sat quietly in the darkness wand in his hand and his back against a tree. His eyes kept glancing the Moon above him. This was all familiar by now, he had spent countless nights there.

Waiting.

Looking for anything odd.

So far there had been nothing, so his nights were spent sitting there in the cold under the Invisibility Cloak thinking. 

Missing her.

Imagening her touch, her laugh, her everything.

Failing at that.

They had been apart for what felt like forever. He couldn’t risk sending her a letter, even patronuses were forbidden.

He was just supposed to sit there on guard. 

In a place where she only existed in his thoughts.

In his memories.

In the darkest hours of the night he even thought he had imagined all of it.

Them.

When the whole world started to seem cruel enough to make him doubt even his own existence he put his hope on her.

On her being real.

On her caring about him.

On her loving him.

On her appearing before his eyes even once more before they closed for good.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

She stirred the cauldron in front of her mechanically. 

Two stirs clockwise, three counter-clockwise.

Repeat.

The moon shone little light through the window of the little dark room she was in. They had to work incognito, so lights were not allowed.

Her thoughts wondered the same familiar routes.

Him.

Him and her.

She had to keep believing he was still him.

That he was still here, under the same moon.

None of the Order members had heard of him, but that had been the plan all along.

She was to brew potions.

And worry.

He was to be the hero.

And alive.

Alive for her.

For them.

For their future.

She was sure now that he was her future.

She was going to say it when they met again.

If they would meet again.

If he still was breathing.

His heart beating.

Living.


End file.
